


How to Deal with a Hot Roommate

by WallflowerWrites



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Roommates, lots if pining, no one has powers except peter, oh my god they were roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerWrites/pseuds/WallflowerWrites
Summary: Peter Parker is staring is first year at MCUniversity thinking it would be a simple year, but when he finds out his roommate is a Spider-Man fan with a giant crush on his hero persona, things start to get more complicated than he intended.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Meeting the Hot Roommate

Peter Parker had always been the smart kid in his class. He had always been the first pick for projects in high school due to what everyone deemed a brilliant mind. He was great with technology and he never came across a machine he couldn't fix, or make for that matter. Which when he became Spiderman, definitely helped him. And with that he won every award there was for academics, to the point where he could get into any college he wanted and there was no way they'd say no. Which when he finally applied to the school of his dreams, he was jumping with joy to see that he had gotten accepted. He had wanted nothing more than to go to the school that all of his science heroes had gone to, with some of them even being professors. It was a dream come true for him.

It had been an easy move since the university wasn't too far away from where he had already been living with aunt May. Which made May definitely feel better. If anything happened at the university, she'd just be a few hours away. And it certainly made Peter feel better too. If there was any villians running rampant, he'd be there in a few swings to protect everyone. It was a fresh start, and he was so excited for it. 

'New people, new place, new me' he thought as he drove up to the dorms, all of his stuff packed in the trunk. Peter didn't bother to bring too much with him, just the necessities and a couple of posters to make his room look less bare. As he got out of the car he stopped to look at his dorm assignment on his phone. He had taken a picture of the document the day he found out where he would be, not wanting to forget about it later. From what he saw, he had been paired up with some kid named Johnny Storm that he hadn't met before. Peter hoped that if this guy was going to be his roommate, that hopefully he wasn't too bad. He was kind of disappointed to find out he hadn't been rooming with on of his best friends, Wade. He would've liked to room with his other friend MJ, but she'd be over in the girls dorms where Peter couldn't join her. So Wade was his best option. But on the other hand, he was also kind of relived. If Wade was rooming with him, he doubted he would've gotten much work done with how much of a loud mouth he was. There was never a moment he wasn't making a sex joke or play flirting with the brunette. As smart and as quick of a thinker as Wade was, he was also a colossal dumbass when it came to social situations.

Peter slipped his phone in his pocket as he grabbed one of his boxes, taking it into the boy's dorms. As he walked in, other guys lined the hallways with their own boxes of stuff for their rooms. Others among them were getting acquainted with their roommate for the first time, or being excited they got their friend to dorm with them. Noise filled the building as he looked at the dorm numbers, searching for his own.

'12B.. 13B... there it is.' Peter said in his head, opening the door to room 15B. When he walked in he was met with a blonde man sitting on what Peter guessed was now the other man's bed. You snooze you lose he guessed.

"Oh.. uh.. hi." Peter greeted, feeling slightly anxious.

"Hey!" The other man greeted back, lifting himself off the bed. He walked over to Peter, extending out a hand to him. "The name's Johnny Storm, and I'm guessing you're Peter Parker?"

Peter nodded, not taking his hand. Not because he didn't want to, but he was currently occupied with a pretty heavy box. Which Johnny took notice of.  
"Want me to help you with that?" He offered.

"No thanks, I can handle it!" Peter smiled, hoping he didn't sound rude for not taking the offer. He started to move over to his side of the dorm, setting down the box on his desk. He noticed that Johnny's side of the room was already mostly decorated, noticing the posters and pictures lining parts of the walls. He figured he must have gotten here pretty early for that. He wondered if his new roommate was tired, it was only seven a.m. and he would've had to be here by five or six a.m. at least to do all that. 

Peter shrugged the thought off, heading for the door to get more stuff out of his car.

"Wait! Hold up!" Johnny said, flagging Peter down before he had the chance to leave. "I already finished getting my stuff in the dorm, are you sure you don't want some help? It'll go quicker!"  
Peter thought it was nice that he wanted to help, but he didn't want to ware the other man out.

"It's okay! I don't wanna be a bother." He told the blonde. Johnny rocked his head back and forth, signaling a no.

"You won't be a bother, trust me."

Peter took a moment to consider, finally nodding a yes at Johnny's offer. The slightly taller man gave him a smile and followed the brunette out of the building and to his car.  
There were only a few boxes, so it didn't take long for them to pack them all into the dorm room. They didn't really talk as they did. Peter was too nervous when it came to meeting new people, and Johnny just didn't know what to say. It stayed like that even as Peter started to unpack. Johnny just kind of watching the brunette unpack things from his boxes, still searching for something to say.

"So um.. where you from?" He asked, leaning back onto his bed.

"Not far, just some place over in queens." Peter responded, placing some of his clothes in the dressers over by his bed.

"Oh cool.. cool.."

An awkward silence filled the room, the only actual noise being from the hallway where everyone else was talking. Johnny tapped his foot on the floor, it was a small nervous habit he had picked up since he was young. People always told him it was annoying.

"You're pretty lucky," he pipped up, "I know Spiderman is usually in queens. I would KILL to see him."

Peter couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the comment. Knowing that the hero he was talking about was right in front of him, but he was none the wiser. The brunette turned to his roommate, taking the opportunity to actually start a conversation.

"Yeah, I've gotten to see him a few times swinging around the city." He told him. It wasn't totally a lie. He had seen videos of himself swinging around town whenever a new villain showed up, so it was kind of true.

"Seriously?!" Johnny asked, a lot more excited than he intended, but it had already come out. So screw it, he thought. "You're seriously more lucky then I thought." The blonde flopped down onto his bed over exaggerating how star struck he was. "He's literally my favorite superhero."

'Awe I have fans' Peter thought, suddenly becoming very aware of the spider suit at the bottom of his backpack. He made a mental note to make sure he never let his roommate get near that thing. 

"Well maybe I can get some photos of him next time I'm out there."

He suddenly saw the other man shoot up.

"Are you for real?" He asked.

Peter let out an airy laugh at how obviously excited Johnny was.

"Yeah totally! I've taken tons of photos of him for the news paper, it's no big deal." He shrugged nonchalantly. Honestly Peter was just trying his best to make sure that his roommate actually liked him. So if it meant taking a few pictures of himself to ensure that, he'd do it. He didn't wanna be stuck with someone the hated him or vice versa.  
"Dude, you are so cool." Johnny told him, sounding a little amazed someone would do that for him.

As Johnny spoke, Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Digging it out, he saw Wade had texted into the group chat that he had with him and MJ. 

Wade: you guys done unpacking yet 

MJ: I am 

Peter glanced over at the mess of boxes he had to still unpack. 

Peter: nope 

Wade: lame 

Peter: oh shut up 

Wade: make me 

MJ: leave him alone Wade 

Wade: fineeeeee 

Wade: anyways 

Wade: you guys wanna get lunch later 

MJ: depends 

MJ: are you gonna keep being an asshole 

Wade: idk, are you gonna keep being a useless lesbian 

MJ: well played Wilson 

Peter: okay so are we getting lunch or not? 

MJ: I mean I'm down 

Wade: me too 

Peter: lunch at the food court in like two hours then? 

MJ: yeah 

Wade: yes sir 

Peter slipped his phone back in his pocket, deciding to hammer down and finish unpacking before he had to go to lunch with his friends.  
It took Peter a lot less time to clear everything away than he thought, taking maybe a half an hour or so. He was the first one to the campus food court before his other two friends. When they arrived, they all hugged and had short greetings before splitting up for a few minutes to get what they wanted to eat. Peter was excited because he was absolutely starving. He didn't bother to eat before he left the house that morning and it was definitely starting to dawn on him with the way his stomach was growling. So he grabbed one of their sandwiches from the student market with a bunch of other things on the side to snack on. MJ decided to go to the other side of the food court to get herself a salad from one of the various food places, also deciding to get an iced coffee at their coffee shop. Peter thought for a moment about how much a stereotypical lesbian she was with her style and love of iced coffee. But taking one glance at himself, he decided he was one to talk. Everything about him screamed bisexual. Wade had traveled much farther away from the two of them, opting for pizza and other junk food like always. Sometimes Peter worried for his health, but it always seemed like that kid could down anything and end up being just fine.  
After everyone got what they ordered, they all reconvened at the outdoor seats.

"So how's everyone's room assignments?" MJ asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mines great!" Wade said excitedly, "I got some cute dude! Hoping to screw him by next month."  
Peter shook his head in disappointment. 

"Do you ever think with your brain and not think with your dick?"

"No sir!"

Peter rolled his eyes as MJ groaned at Wade's response.

"Well I got this snobby chick that literally does not shut up." MJ told them, annoyance clear on her voice.

"You say that like that isn't your type." Wade shot back. 

Peter let out a small laugh at his comment. 

"He's not wrong you know."

MJ rolled her eyes at her guy best friends.

"Well what about you Peter? Got any luck in the roommate department?" She asked the brunette.

Peter tapped his finger on the table to think about it for a second.

"I mean I guess? He's not terrible."

"Yeah but is he hot?" Wade asked.

"Wade, you are not screwing my roommate."

"Awe c'mon!!"

Both MJ and Peter laughed at their idiot of a friend. For someone smart enough to get into a school like this, he never actually thought with his brain. After calming down for a second, Peter decided to explain more about his roommate. 

"He's a Spiderman fan ya know."

Both MJ and Wade knew about Peter being the infamous Spiderman. With MJ, he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. She had figured it out all on her own after he skipped too many classes to go be a hero. It was that combined with the fact that he was never anywhere to be seen when the web slinging hero showed up, so it wasn't hard to put two and two together. With Wade he had more of a choice in the matter. He tried dropping hints beforehand. But Wade was the type of person that if you didn't spell it out for him, he would never get it. So during a mission one day where he had to save his friend, he just showed him under the mask and the dumbass finally got it.

"Oooo he's got the hots for you." Wade chimed in.

Peter's face flushed a little pink as he said that, but he didn't know why. Plenty of people had crushes on Spiderman. None of them bothered him though. He doubted any of them would have a crush on the guy underneath the mask.

"Oh shut up!" Peter told him, shoving him playfully. He made sure to keep his strength in check though. If he really wanted it, that shove could've thrown him across campus like a human rag doll. The gang ended their lunch hang out a bit after that, returning back to their dorms and their roommates. 

When Peter walked into his dorm, he saw that Johnny was sitting on his bed on his computer. He only looked up from it when he heard the slightly shorter man set his bag down onto his desk, jumping a little.

"Welcome back roomie!" He said cheerfully.

"Glad to be back." Peter responded, plopping down onto his bed.

He watched as Johnny closed his laptop and set it aside.

"Long day?" He asked.

"Not really," Peter responded, "just hung out with some friends."

"Oh nice."

Johnny got up from his bed to set his laptop on his desk, deciding that he was done with it for the day.

"Glad you have some friends on campus already." There was a tinge of something on Johnny's voice, something Peter couldn't quite pinpoint. 

"What? Like you don't?" he assumed. Johnny was pretty attractive and likeable like a golden retriever, he figured he could make friends with anyone.

"Nope." The blonde told him, popping his 'p' a little for emphasis.

Peter kind of felt bad as soon as he heard that, he knew how it felt being alone in a new place more than anyone.

"But I'm sure I'll find some soon!" Johnny told him, flashing a smile. Peter watched as the other man grabbed his bag and headed for the door. 

"Gonna go get acquainted with the campus. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later Johnny."

And with that Johnny closed the door and left.

Peter finally felt like he could breathe when he was gone. It wasn't like Johnny was suffocating him, it's just that he needed to swing by queens already if he wanted to make his rounds as the friendly neighborhood Spiderman on time. He grabbed his backpack, taking out the spider suit and putting it on in his corner of the room. Once it was on, he rushed to get his normal clothes on top of it before anyone came in and saw him. It would've been easier to do this than lug his backpack to try to get changed out in an alleyway or something. Even though this was risky, that was even riskier. 

The brunette kept the mask off, shoving it in his jacket pocket along with his hands to keep the rest of the suit hidden. Opening the door, he rushed out of the building, trying his best to make sure no one thought he was up to something. Once the hero felt like he was in a safe place from everyone, he peeled off the clothes that were sitting on top of his suit and shoved them into a corner where he could get them later. Finally starting to swing into queens.

It took him a little bit to get into the city. By the time he got there the sun was already starting to set, and the city lights in queens were already starting to become more prominent. It did made him feel at home after being in a new place all day. And lucky for him, nothing was really happening that day. No villians to fight or robberies to stop. It was peaceful. Then he was reminded of his promise to Johnny. He wanted to take those photos for him in that moment, feeling bad about how he had no friends on campus so far. But he decided against it. Peter would have to wait for a vacation or something before he could do it, or else he'd risk blowing his cover.  
As he looked over the town from a skyscraper, he was completely oblivious to what was going on back at the university. 

Johnny looked at his phone, scrolling through Twitter as he walked. Nothing too interesting showing up. He was about to close the app before he got a notification from the Spider-Man updates account that he followed. The blonde clicked on it and was meet with a few photos and a video of Spider-Man swinging around. The tweet read "Spiderman spotted in a different city for the first time, does this mean something?" Johnny looked at the images, noticing something familiar in the background. The buildings matched the ones not to far from where he was, and some of the people in the background matched students that he had seen going here. His realization made his eyes go wide. Spider-Man had been spotted near his school, and for all he knew, maybe he went there too.


	2. Risks and Weird Dreams

Peter started swinging back to campus right when it was about to get dark. He was very conscious about how close he was making it for curfew, slightly panicking. He got back about a minute or two before it hit, barely making it. The hero walked into the dorm with his spider suit still hidden under his clothes. He watched as he saw Johnny scrolling through his computer again, this time sat at the desk on his side of the room. The blonde noticed him after he heard the door shut softly behind the other man. 

"Hey Peter," he said, turning towards him, "out late?"

"Yeah," Peter responded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "had to take care of some things." 

He kept doing that, technically telling the truth but not the whole truth. He did that constantly, saying things that were true but leaving certain pieces out. It was to protect everyone, but he also did it to make himself feel better about not being able to tell anyone his identity. 

"Well I don't know if you've heard yet, but I've got some good news. For you, and for me." Johnny said, a tinge of excitement on his voice.

Peter sat down on his bed, walking over to his dresser to grab some clothes. He needed to change out of his spider suit, and fast. 

"Oh?" he said, trying not to draw any suspicion towards him.

As the brunette slipped his hands out of his pockets, he moved his sleeves to hide his suit so his roommate wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well.. you don't have to promise me those photos of Spiderman anymore." Johnny told him.

Peter cocked and eyebrow at that statement, momentarily forgetting about what he was trying to do.

"And why is that?"

Johnny turned towards his computer to type something in, and Peter took the opportunity to open his drawers and grab his clothes without the blonde seeing a glimpse of his suit. He accomplished that right before Johnny grabbed the computer and turned the screen towards him.

"Look! Spiderman was spotted near here!"

Johnny showed him the tweet he had looked at earlier, showing the buildings that were only a few minutes away from here. Peter immediately froze as he saw them, had he really been so reckless that he had gotten caught?

"Dude that's awesome!" He said, faking a smile, "Now I can get more pictures!"

"Right? Maybe there's some villians out here and he'll even get to save me!" Johnny told him dreamily. Man he had it bad for the web slinger.

"One can only hope." The brunette told him, a hint of nervousness on his voice. 

Peter started to walk to the door before Johnny asked him where he was going.

"Just gotta get changed," Peter told him, "don't wanna sleep in my jeans."

The other man nodded at him in acknowledgement as Peter closed the door to the room, heading out to the bathrooms in the hallway. He grabbed one of the stalls, quickly closing it behind him and locking it. In the stall he finally felt like he could breathe, it had been a pretty close call back there. And with his roommate being a Spider-Man super fan, who knows what might have happened if he had gotten caught. Peter took a deep breath, starting to undress. As he unzipped his suit he thought about the tweet. Should he make more appearances around here? Would that seem too suspicious? Would he be endangering everyone at the college? So many things went through his head that he didn't have answers for. 

When he finished getting on his new clothes, he splashed his face with warm water and looked in the mirror. It was the first day and the brunette was already completely stressed out. He sighed and headed back to his room, completely exhausted. Peter stuffed his suit in his backpack without Johnny noticing, and then headed to bed. It was early, but after all that swinging around he needed to rest. After all, tomorrow was his first day of classes, so he probably needed it.

Peter's alarm woke him up the next morning. The small man groaned as he grabbed his phone to shut it off. He had set his alarm for a few hours before any of he classes. He had chosen his classes to be towards the afternoon for a reason, but he still didn't want to get up. The brunette sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking around the room. He looked towards Johnny's bed to see him gone already. It was only nine and Peter thought you'd have to be a maniac if you'd willingly get up anytime before that. It took him a few minutes before he could actually get up, but he got there eventually. When he was up, he fought off the urge to stay in his sweatpants and t shirt. Instead deciding on a shirt, jeans, and a sweater to top it all off. It screamed bisexual, but that's kind of what he was going for. Peter grabbed his backpack with his spider suit in it before running out the door, deciding to get some coffee before class. He remembered the shop MJ went to the day before, rushing over there to get his fix.

Once Peter grabbed his coffee, he ran off to his robotics class. It was one of the ones he was most excited for since one of his favorite scientists, Bruce Banner, was the teacher. He had looked up to Bruce since he was seven and was able to understand how a computer worked. He was almost star struck as he saw the man in front of him as he took his seat in the front row of the class. The class was simple enough since it was the first day, but Peter already was ready for more as soon as it was over. But he was soon interrupted but the ground shaking and the sounds of people screaming in the distance. Sighing, he ran to the nearest hiding place he could to change into his superhero persona. 

Johnny was taking his third class of the day when the commotion started happening. It was nothing he'd ever experienced before. Where he was from, things were completely peaceful, no super villains or anything. Just a quiet boring town filled with equally boring people, so his first instinct was to run away as fast as possible. But the thought of Spiderman being at the center of the danger changed his mind, deciding to run towards the danger to catch a glimpse. And from the way the ground shook, he most likely wasn't even that far away from it. The blonde tried his best to hide behind buildings and other things to stay out of sight of the villain roaming the campus.

Then he saw him. The red and blue suit showing bright against the bland square buildings. He obviously caught the villain's eye too, chasing after the web slinger. From the looks of it, he was guiding them away from campus to keep the students out of danger. It was a good idea, but it didn't stop Johnny from following them. He ran behind buildings and dumpsters, watching them go head to head. But he slipped up, getting the attention of the Rhino. He didn't have time to react before he saw the villain rushing towards him. He saw the villain's intentions on his face, he was gonna crush him. Johnny closed his eyes and prepared from impact before he felt a hand around his waist and wind blowing in his face. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with his favorite hero saving him. He'd dreamed of this millions of times, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around the hero's neck and snuggling up to his chest.

Peter wrote it off as the other man being scared and trying to feel safer, but he knew the truth. He set the blonde down once he found somewhere safe and away from the action. 

Peter gave Johnny a small death glare from under his mask, knowing he most likely put himself in danger just to see him.

"Are you alright?" He asked the other man, acting like he didn't know what he just did was on purpose.

Johnny took a few deep breaths, still recovering from almost dying.

"Yeah.. yeah I think I'm okay." He told the hero. But as soon as he actually looked his idol in the face, he immediately became tongue tied. "Thank you for.. um.. uh.. s-saving me." He stuttered out.

"It's nothing really, it's what I do." The other man told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Johnny was trying his best not to lose his composure at that point, his face turning a bright tomato red at the contact.

"I.. well.. uh..." he stammered, not really knowing what he wanted to say. He always wondered what he might do in a situation like this. He wanted to say something smooth, or at least a dumb pick up line, but all the came out was stuttering.

Peter gave him a small laugh and brushed it off.

"Well I have to get back to saving people, see ya!" Spiderman told him, tossing a web across to one of the buildings. "Oh, and please don't put yourself in more danger just to see me." He said with a wink before he was off and swinging away, and if Johnny's face could turn even more red than it already was, it probably would have. 

When the battle was over, Peter slightly freaked out.

"Why did I wink a him?" He asked his friends, sitting at one of the various benches across the campus. 

"Well technically you didn't, Spiderman did." Wade told him in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to overhear what he said.

"Wade that's still me! And he's my roommate!" The brunette threw his hands up as if that would prove his point more as to what he was talking about. "I can never face him ever again."

"Well unfortunately, you have to." MJ chimed in, "If I have to deal with some snobby blonde for the rest of the semester, you can deal with some guy you winked at."

"And he doesn't even know you're the one that winked at him!" Wade said, drilling the point into Peter's head.

Peter sighed, knowing his friends were right. He'd just have to deal with it. Plus, what was the worst that could happen.

And apparently the worst that could happen was Johnny bringing it up as soon as possible. 

As soon as he walked into their dorm room after a long day, he was met with Johnny sitting on his bed laying down and swooning.

"What up with you?" Peter asked, setting his bag down next to his bed. He knew exactly what was up with him, but he had to play it dumb for the sake of his identity being kept a secret.

As soon as Johnny heard him he shot up, looking at Peter.

"I just had the best day ever!" He told him.

"Care to tell me why?" 

Peter sat down on his bed, managing to keep his cool.

"Okay I don't know if you've heard, but a villain was on campus today." Johnny started to explain.

"Kind of hard to miss when the ground was shaking beneath us." Peter laughed out.

"Okay yeah.." the blonde responded, rubbing the back of his neck, "but anyways! Spiderman fucking saved me!!"

Peter thought about how his roommate was acting like a school girl getting her first crush. It was a little adorable if he was being honest. But he shook that thought away. He didn't find his roommate cute, not one bit. He didn't like his pretty blonde hair, or his kind eyes. And he definitely didn't like the muscles on him that he had catching glances of since he got here. Nope, not at all. He did not find his roommate attractive in any way, shape, or form.

"That's so cool!" Peter told him, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Right?" The blonde said, getting up from his bed. He started to pace around the room, needing something to occupy his mind that was going a mile a minute. "And not only that, he winked at me before he swing away to defeat them! It was like a dream come true."

Peter wanted to run right there. Out of all the people he could've been rooming with, it had to be the one with I gigantic crush on his superhero persona. 

"Well I'm happy you had a good day Johnny. But uh.. if you don't mind, I need to get some work done." Peter told him, signaling that he'd need some nice and quiet. The slightly taller man nodded in acknowledgement before he went back to sitting on his bed, deciding to scroll through his phone.

Peter sighed, finally getting a break from hearing about Spiderman after hearing chatter about him all day. Sometimes he hated being a superhero. Whenever there was a new battle, it was all anyone could bother to talk about. As much as he wished he could keep his superhero life away from his personal life, they were always bleeding into each other.  
It wasn't long before Peter finished his homework, but it was just in time for patrol over the city. He wasn't excited for it this time, realizing that he now probably had to look over this city along with queens. If a villain showed up here, who knows what might happen next?

So he did the same routine as last night, hiding his suit under his clothes and heading out to make sure everyone was safe. He went over to queens for the first part, liking to be over by his home. It had been quiet lately, and he needed the quiet. The brunette perched himself on the rooftop of a tall building and looked over the city, not having the energy to do much else. The web slinger heard his phone ring from his jacket pocket. He had decided to take it with him this time, knowing it would be cold out. And despite the suit, Peter always managed to freeze his ass off. He took the phone in his hand, seeing a message from MJ. 

MJ: So how did things go with the roommate 

Peter: Terrible 

MJ: Care to share with the class why? 

Peter: He has the biggest crush on Spiderman and he is never going to get over the wink 

MJ: That bad huh 

Peter: Yep 

Peter slipped his phone back into his pocket. He didn't need to think about Johnny right now, he needed to think about classes and being Spiderman.  
Then he heard the phone ring again. 

MJ: okay well I'm gonna invite him to hang out with us (pssst it's Wade) 

Peter: Do NOT 

Peter: WADE I SWEAR TO GOD 

MJ: Too late

Peter groaned. Of course Wade would pull something like this. But he didn't know if he was doing it to torture him because he thought it was funny, or if he wanted to fuck his roommate. With him it could honestly go either way. But after telling him about the wink, it seemed more alone the lines of the torture side. It was the first actual day, and it was already exhausting.

Peter didn't stay in queens for too long, swinging back over to the campus. People definitely saw him this time, but he didn't care. People already knew by now. The brunette perched himself on top of a tall building. It wasn't like the skyscrapers that he was used to back in queens, but it would do. Peter stayed like that until it was only a few minutes before he had to meet curfew. It was too close of a call last time, and he couldn't risk the same thing this time around. Lucky for him, he had arrived right before Johnny did. So that gave him time to change before he even had the time to get in his way. 

He was there as soon as he got back though. And he was still lovestruck over the web slinger, Peter could see it in his face.

"You still thinking about him?" Peter asked Johnny. The blonde had just come into the room a minute before Peter, going to grab his own clothes to change into.

"How could I not? It's Spiderman dude!" 

Peter laughed a little. He was starting to ease into his roommate having a crush on his alter-ego. It wasn't like anything he hadn't experienced before, it was just more up close and personal this time.

"I just don't see the appeal." The smaller man shrugged.

"And why's that?" Johnny asked.

"Well you don't even know the guy outside of him being a superhero! What if he's not what you expect?"

"Well maybe he will be!"

"And if he's not?"

Johnny shrugged.

"Well I don't know. It's not like I'm ever going to actually be with him." 

Peter relaxed at that. At least the guy was realistic.

"But I don't know, anything could happen." Johnny continued, winking at Peter. The hero felt a faint blush creep onto his face, and he suddenly knew how Johnny felt when he did that as Spiderman. He didn't know why he blushed though. 

Soon the blonde walked out of the room to change, and Peter was left in the room alone. He wished it could've stayed like that, he was used to being alone and he honestly preferred it. 

Peter looked over at his phone, seeing a message into the group chat. 

Wade: Peter how come you didn't tell me your roommate was hot 

MJ: oh my god Wade stfu 

Wade: no u 

MJ: ughhhh 

Peter rolled his eyes at his friend's messages, deciding to jump in. 

Peter: I didn't want you to screw my roommate 

Wade: you're so mean to me 

Peter: love you 

Wade: yeah yeah 

Wade: love you too baby boy 

Peter: pls stop calling me that 

Wade: No❤ 

Once Peter heard the door open, he set his phone down. He didn't want his roommate to see those messages about him, he didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Or the right idea for Wade's case. But he needed at least one person that Wade didn't shove his dick in to be around. Besides MJ, but that was for obvious reasons.

It took Peter a moment to notice, but Johnny was barely wearing anything when he came back into the dorm. But as soon as he did, he took a double take. The blonde wasn't wearing anything but a pair of shorts that were too tight and too short to even be called that in the first place. And the brunette's face immediately went flushed. His eyes darted to his roommate's chest, examining his obviously fit figure. He drooled over them for a second, well maybe a little bit more than a second. But he'd never admit it. 

"Can I help you?" Johnny laughed.

And Peter's face went a darker shade of red as soon as he realized he was staring, tearing his eyes away. He made a shield with one of his hands, looking over at his dresser instead of the man in front of him.

"Oh.. uh.. s-sorry.." Peter stammered out, completely embarrassed, "J-just not used to.. um.. such revealing clothing.."

"It's chill dude, don't sweat it." The blonde shrugged off, deciding to go back to what he was doing. Johnny was oblivious to when people were attracted to him unless you spelled it out for him, and this time was no different. 

Peter wondered if Johnny dressed like that last night. Even if he did, he figured he was too tired from the night before to even notice. But the thought of him looking like that every night before they went to bed made him get ideas. 

Lots of ideas.

But it wasn't like he liked him! He barely knew the guy. He just thought he was hot and that was it. It wasn't like he was gonna fuck his roommate! But he did think about it that night after they went to bed. He dreamt about crawling on top of him and kissing him. And grabbing fists full of his blonde hair. And pulling off his shirt. And touching that chest he had been eyeing earlier. And getting down on his knees. And unbuckling his pants. And..

And then he woke up.

Peter's breath was hot and heavy as he heard his alarm next to him, realizing he just had a sex dream about his roommate. And not only that, but the roommate that liked him. Well, his hero version of him. The brunette looked around the room to see if Johnny was still there, and just like the day before, he had already left. The small man breathed a sigh of relief, not having to worry about facing the other man just yet. But he became increasingly aware that he had to hang out with him later today thanks to Wade. Peter already knew he wouldn't be able to meet eyes with him when it happened. I mean how do you look at someone when you just had a sex dream about him? And looking down, it seemed that plan started with a cold shower first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm posting two chapters in one night, what about it?


	3. How to Deal with a cute roommate

Johnny Storm would probably be the first of the two roommates to actually admit he had some sort of attraction towards the other. It wasn't anything big for him. He just found Peter Parker vaguely cute with his fluffy brown hair and nice smile, even if he had hardly gotten to see it since they've been rooming together. It was weird though, Peter had never really been his type before. He usually went for hot assholes that were definitely out of his league, even if he would never admit it. He just never went for nerds, despite being a huge nerd himself, but something about Peter stood out to him. The brunette was so quiet and reserved around him, it felt like he was hiding something. It didn't help with the fact he never saw the smaller man around campus and he was always back at the dorms late. It had been what? Two days? It seemed unreasonable to make that a trend to be so close to getting in trouble when he obviously wanted to be here. None of it seemed to add up to Johnny.

The blonde sighed and hoped he'd get some of the answers he was looking for when he went out to lunch with Peter and his friends. It was a very sudden invitation, and he honestly didn't know how Wade had gotten his number in the first place. Especially since no one on campus knew him. But he decided that was a mystery he probably didn't want to know the answer of.

Johnny took his phone out of his pocket to look over the conversation between them again.

Wade: hey cutie!!

That message alone almost made him not answer at first, but his curiosity always got the better of him. So he ended up texting back.

Johnny: hi?

Wade: he speaks!

Johnny: who is this???

Wade: i'll be anyone you want me to be sweetheart ;)

That had been the line that actually made Johnny put his phone down at the time. He had met one too many guys that used that line on him and not a single one of them had ended up being worth his time. They either never took no for a answer when he said he wasn't interested, or they were flirtatious assholes that would fuck anything with a pulse. It was basically his type, but he still had a right to be mad about it. And when it came to Wade, it's not like he was exactly wrong in that assumption. 

Especially when Wade ended up texting him again a minute later when the blonde had left him on read.

Wade: okay okay

Wade: text me back and i'll tell you

Johnny: fine

Wade: there he is!

Johnny: i'm just here for a name

Wade: damn okay

Johnny hadn't meant to sound so rude, but he also wasn't in the mood to deal with someone that might end up not even be worth his five minutes that he was currently giving him.

Wade: the name's Wade Wilson

Wade: i'm your roommates' friend

The blonde had a hard time believing that. Peter had seemed to reserved to have a friend like this. But then again, he had only known the guy for a few days. He could be wrong.

Johnny: you're a friend of Peter's?

Wade: yep! i love that little nerd

At that point, he had gotten a little tired of beating around the bush.

Johnny: so why are you texting me in the first place?

Wade: wow

Wade: straight to the point huh?

Johnny: yep

Wade: well if you must know

Wade: Peter wondered if you wanted to have lunch with us tomorrow

Johnny didn't know why Wade had been telling him that. Peter was his roommate, if he wanted to have lunch with him he could've asked him himself.

Johnny: so why isn't Peter telling me this?

Wade: Petey-pie is a little shy around new people

Johnny supposed that made sense. So he didn't question it beyond that. 

The blonde ended up making plans with Wade to see him, Peter and some girl named MJ. When he actually showed up, all three of them were huddled together and talking to Peter who looked like he was livid. Just that made Johnny want to turn back, maybe Peter didn't actually want him there. But he knew as soon as he saw all their eyes on him, it was too late to go back.

"Johnny boy!" Wade said, greeting him with a hug.

Johnny hesitated, but hugged Wade back. It felt rude of him not to. He looked over the other man's shoulder, trying to get a look at Peter. He saw the brunette talking to, who he assumed, was MJ. Peter looked back at him and their eyes met for a second, his face turning bright red. And as soon as it happened, it stopped, watching the smaller man advert his eyes to the floor instead of looking at him. It made Johnny's stomach drop, had he already done something wrong?

It felt like an hour before Wade had finally let him go, even though it had only been a couple of seconds. He wanted to run after he saw Peter's face. Maybe Wade had lied to him, maybe Peter didn't want him here.

"Cheer up," Wade told him, "it's not you. Trust me. He's just having a rough day."

Wade was lying through his teeth, but Johnny didn't notice. The blonde took a silent breath and walked over to Peter and MJ, Wade following behind him. 

Peter was silently panicking as he saw Johnny approach. He wasn't ready to see him after the dream he had last night, and especially not after the wink with Spiderman. Johnny didn't know it was him, but he knew, and in his eyes that made it so much more worse. But he was right in front of him, so he had no choice but to face him. 

It was one lunch, how bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this sooner but that obviously didn't happen


	4. Dealing with the Aftermath

Peter sat on top of the tallest building he could find, the cool air sending a chill down his spine. His spider suit never did much to help the cold weather despite covering him from head to toe. He took a deep breath, watching the hot air coming from his mouth become visible. He liked it up here, far away from anyone else. No MJ, no Wade, and no Johnny in sight. He always did this when he needed a breather. He scaled the nearest sky scraper he could find and just sat there with his thoughts. Most of the time his mind was blank, taking in the faint sounds of the city and whatever sensations came along the way. This time wasn't the same though. So many thoughts filled his head of what happened the past couple of weeks, and he just wanted everything to slow down.

Peter looked down at the busy streets below him. He saw families walking together and friends laughing, and seeing that didn't make him feel any better. It just made him wish he was normal again. His powers made everything so complicated, he wanted the simple life he had back. Normal people didn't have to worry about putting their friends in danger or about what villian they might have to fight that day. They just had to worry about getting to class and crushes. Sure, Peter had that too, but it wasn't the same. His heroic responsibilities made even simple things like that messy.

Like when it came to Johnny. They had managed to make it through lunch without any other major disasters, and Peter even managed to have a good time! But he still felt guilty. He couldn't stop thinking about how he looked when they met eyes while he was arguing with MJ. He had looked so upset and unwanted, maybe even a little bit betrayed. It didn't help that things between them became awkward after that. Johnny barely bothered to try and talk to Peter anymore since it happened. He only gave the brunette short comments and small glances when they had to be in the same room together. So much for trying to get your roommate to like you.

He wanted to stay on top of the sky scraper and not have to face Johnny again, but his curfew was coming up quick. So the web slinger made quick work of trying to get back to the dorms, trying to focus on anything other than the blonde. 

It wasn't long before he was back at the campus. The lamps around the pathways had started to light up, slightly illuminating everything around him. There were a couple of students still out, probably coming back from getting dinner or hanging out with friends. Then he saw the familiar blonde waves he saw everyday, seeing Johnny Storm with his headphones in and moving his head to the music. The sight of him made Peter want to run as fast as he could, but he had to stay put. It wasn't like Johnny could see him anyways, he had hidden out behind of the the large buildings where no light was hitting. He couldn't let anyone see Spider-Man running around a college campus when there was no danger around. So he just watched Johnny, hoping he'd leave and give him an opportunity to run back to their dorm. But Johnny didn't move quick, in fact he started to slow down. Peter wondered what the other man was doing, watching him look around before he unplugged his headphones and cranked up the music on his phone. Peter recognized the song's chorus, being it was from one of his favorite bands. It made him smile a bit knowing that they had something in common. 

He kept staring as he watched Johnny start moving his body to the music, being timid with his movements just incase there was actually someone around that hadn't caught his glance the first time. But after a few seconds he started to get into it more, moving his whole body around instead of just doing little swaying movements. Peter felt like a creep for watching him when this is clearly something he wasn't meant to be seeing, but he just couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. The glow from the lamps gliding on him as he moved just looked so good on him, and the carefree look on his face was something he wanted to take in for hours to replace the hurt expression that had been ingrained in his head for weeks. So he kept watching as Johnny put on a whole concert, climbing on top of the concreate benches lining some of the pathways of the university. The blonde started to use his phone as a microphone, and that's when Peter finally broke. He let out a snicker at how dorky his roommate was acting, not being able to help it. It was a lot louder than he intended, covering his mouth as soon as he realized how loud it actually was.

Johnny stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he heard the noise. His face turned a bright red as soon as he realized he had been caught dancing around. He jumped off the bench and back down to the ground, looking around to see if he could spot anyone. 

"Hello?" he asked, his voice timid and full of embarrassment.

Peter tried to back into the shadows to make sure Johnny didn't see him. He didn't need him of all people to see him roaming around campus as Spider-Man. It might have worked if the hero had watched where he was going. Peter felt his foot hit something, and before he could react he was already falling backwards onto the ground with a loud 'thunk.'

"Fuck.." he muttered under his breath, the pain of hitting his head on the ground starting to settle in. 

Johnny heard the sound and froze. There had been someone there watching him, and he felt his face go crimson. He didn't know if he actually wanted to know who it was, he felt like he wouldn't be able to face them if they were in one of his classes or in his dorm building. But as soon as he heard a groan of pain, he decided to do it anyways to see if the person was alright. He'd rather be safe than sorry just incase they broke open their skull or something.

Peter heard Johnny's footsteps and scrambled to get up. He regretted staying for so long, knowing he should've left a long time ago. 

"Hey? Are you okay?" the blonde called out. 

Peter didn't answer him. He thought that if he didn't say anything then maybe the blonde would think it's nothing and walk away. But that only worried Johnny more, makin him run towards the source of the noise. Peter panicked as he heard the footsteps hurdling towards him. God he was having the worst week.

The web slinger tried to run, but Johnny was there before he could do anything. His back was turned to the other man, but he could feel his eyes burning into him.

"Spider-Man?" he asked.

Peter slowly turned around to meet the taller man's gaze. His deep brown eyes underneath his mask meeting Johnny's icy blue ones. He never noticed how pretty they were until now, the dim lights making them stand out more than usual.

"Hi." Was all Peter could think of saying. After not talking to his roommate for two weeks he couldn't think of anything to say to him.

Johnny crossed his arms, looking at the hero from head to toe. He looked just as good as the day he saved him. Johnny thought about the wink he had gave him before he finished off the Rhino. He thought it was just a passing thing that he did to everyone, but it still made stomach flutter with butterflies every time he thought about it.

"What are you doing here?" 

'And more importantly, did you watch me being a complete dork?' Johnny thought. He thought he'd die if his favorite hero had seen him like that. Putting on a concert for no one was a private kind of thing.

"Well.. I.." Peter wracked his brain for something to say. He obviously couldn't tell Johnny the truth when he was his roommate. So he came up with the best excuse he could think of. "I came to see you."

Johnny felt his face grow warm, his ears growing pink at what the web slinger just told him. 

"You.. you came to see me?"

"Uh.. yeah, I did."

Peter was happy his mask was covering his face in that moment. Johnny wouldn't be able to see his dumb smile or the way he stared at the floor instead of looking at the other man. And he was especially glad he couldn't see the blush that was forming across his cheeks to match the blonde's.

"Why did you wanna see me?" Johnny asked, excitement showing through his timid voice. The taller man rubbed his arms together out of nervousness, hoping it would do something to calm his nerves.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, matching him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened the other day."

"That's sweet of you, but I'm fine." 

"Well that's good. But I think I need to stay longer to see some more of those sick dance moves." The hero joked.

Johnny's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"You saw that?" he asked sheepishly.

"Mhmm," Peter hummed. "I saw all of it."

Johnny covered his face with his hands, not being able to meet his idol's eyes.

"Oh my god! I can't believe Spider-Man watched me dance like a fucking nerd!"

The brunette let out a laugh at how embarrassed his roommate was.

"It's okay!" Peter assured him, "Honestly I thought it was kind of cute."

Both of them froze as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Peter hadn't meant to say it, the words had just spilled out of his mouth without thinking. And Johnny was freaking out about it just as much as the brunette, if not more. He couldn't believe that Spider-Man had called him cute! He wanted to say something smooth back. He wanted to sweep the hero off his feet just like he had done to Johnny when he rescued him. But that didn't happen.

"You think I'm cute?" Johnny squeaked out, his face turning a dark shade of red.

Peter wanted to die right there. After everything that had happened over the past two weeks, he felt like this would be the nail in the coffin.

"I.. Well.. just a little.." he trailed off.

Johnny's eyes lit up.

"Holy shit Spider-Man thinks I'm cute." he blurted out.

Peter wanted to laugh, instead opting to hold it in. He didn't want to embarrass the blonde more than he already had. But then he realized. He kind of liked Johnny, but Johnny didn't want to speak to Peter Parker at the moment. However, Johnny really liked talking to Spider-Man. So if he couldn't flirt with the other man as Peter, maybe he should just flirt with him as his favorite web-slinging hero. It wasn't like he'd get the guts to make a move on him as his civilian self anyways. He always felt more confident underneath the mask, so maybe his stupid powers would be good for something for once. 

"Yeah, I do." Peter told him, taking a few steps towards his roommate. 

Johnny didn't bother to move away from the hero. If anything he wanted to get closer to him, but he stayed put and allowed Spider-Man to set the stage. He half expected the other man to kiss him, thanking about the scenarios he had seen like this in all the movies he watched. 

Peter took Johnny's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand.

"I hope I'll get to save you again sometime."

This was one of the first times Peter felt like he knew what he was doing when it came to flirting. Usually he tripped over his words or chickened out all together, but having his mask hide how nervous he actually was seemed to be helping.

"I'd like that." Johnny told him, starting to bring his hand up to land on the back of the other man's neck. But as he got half way there, his phone vibrated in his pocket and let out a loud alarm sound. Then he remembered the alarm he set for curfew. 

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, "I have to go."

Peter let go of his hand, giving him an out to go to their dorm. He knew he needed to get back there too anyways.

Johnny started to walk away from his favorite hero, but stopped for a moment. He rushed back to where Spider-Man was and kissed his covered cheek then sprinted away, needing to hurry back to the dorms. But also to not have to face the hero's reaction.

Peter placed a hand to his cheek as he watched Johnny run away, still feeling the phantom touch of his lips on his face. He stood there for a moment or two before he realized he needed to make it back before his roommate did, or else he might get suspicious. He decided to take the quick route of slinging a few webs to get there, knowing no one would be out on the campus at this time of night. 

He ended up making it in the room before Johnny did with just enough time to change and climb into his bed like he had been asleep at least for the past hour while Johnny had been out. And honestly, with how tired he was he barley even had to pretend to be asleep. The brunette had basically passed out the moment he hit the pillow. But he still tried to stay awake until he heard his roommate ease down into his bed, knowing he was safe and sound. And as soon as he did, a faint smile smoothed over his lips, finally actually falling asleep with thoughts of what had happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a hot minute but like I actually got motivation to write another chapter so here ya'll go! Hope you like it :))

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much dedicated to my boyfriend that was my final push to finally post this and make an account. so uhhh, hoped ya'll enjoyed this as much as he did reading this the first time before it got posted! :))


End file.
